The Secret Santa Series, Part I : Logan & Veronica
by Ultrawoman
Summary: Cross-Fandom Christmas Series. Part I of IV. Set in Christmas of Season 2. Veronica receives a mystery gift from someone who loves her... LoVe.


**A/N: For those waiting on a new LoVe fic from me, there will be one soon, but in the between time, here's a little Christmas fic for you :-) This is the first part in a cross-fandom series (with Parts 2, 3, and 4 in Smallville, That 70s Show, and How I Met Your Mother on the way!) and I hope you enjoy it! :-)**

_**Disclaimer : All characters from Veronica Mars belong to Rob Thomas and other important people who aren't me.**_

The Secret Santa Series, Part I - Veronica & Logan

Jury duty had been long and tiresome. Though Veronica was glad to see justice done, she would have been as happy as her fellow jurors to have got out of that room a little faster. Still, it was done now, and the rightful parties were found guilty of the crime they had committed. All should be right with the world, and yet, not so much for Veronica Mars.

It was hard to feel in the Christmas spirit. Her relationship with Duncan was strained at best, his ex lying in a hospital bed still unconscious, and carrying his child. Veronica's father was busy a lot, her best friend gone from Neptune still. She felt lonely and though that ought to be a familiar feeling, that didn't make it hurt any the less. She ought to be used to loss and yet each person that walked away left another dent in the armour she fought so hard to keep in place.

Running through a list in her head as she pulled the car up outside her apartment, Veronica realised she didn't really have anyone to call right now, nobody to invite over for a movie or anything. The only two that even made an impression in her head was Mac, who had gone off on a Christmas break with her family, and Logan. There was a bridge that was entirely burnt, since the two could barely have a friendly conversation these days, nevermind anything else.

'What do you expect, Veronica?' she thought to herself, as she got out of her car and headed inside, 'You broke his heart' she told herself as she ascended the porch steps to the front door, rummaging in her purse for her key.

In the gloom, it was difficult to see where she was putting her feet, and honestly she wasn't trying too hard. That must've been how Veronica came to kick the box that sat by her front door, sending it skittering away. Frowning slightly, and crouching down warily, Veronica reached out a hand into the half light where the box now lay. Wrapped in green paper and a festive red ribbon, it would appear she'd quite literally stumbled on a Christmas gift. Standing up she glanced around the dark area, wondering who would have left such a thing for her, wondering if she really wanted to know.

Heading inside, Veronica was grateful for the light and warmth of her own home, as she greeted Back-Up with one hand and turned her new found present into the light with the other.

A strange feeling shot through her as she saw the hand writing on the label. Oh, she knew who this was from, but for the life of her she couldn't figure out why. Logan Echolls. Wasn't he the very guy she'd just been thinking of, the one that shouldn't care about her at all and certainly didn't seem to? And yet, here was a Christmas gift with her name on it in his own hand. She briefly wondered if this was some kind of prank, childish, nasty, or otherwise, but somehow, Veronica felt she knew Logan well enough to know this was genuine, as she pulled off her coat and sat down on the couch with the little box in her lap.

Opening the label that bore her name, Veronica read the brief message within and couldn't help but smile.

'I'm not expecting anything back, I'm only giving you this because I bought it months ago. I guess I just assumed we'd last til Christmas. Anyway, I hope you like it. Merry Christmas. All my love. Logan'

Veronica smiled at the message though there was sadness behind that look. She had thought they'd last til Christmas, and beyond that into the future. Back with Duncan, things were good but not like she'd always hoped they would be. It was wrong of her to even think it but as complicated as things had got with Logan, somehow it had felt easier and more natural than this.

Shaking her head to clear such unhelpful thoughts away, Veronica concentrated on the matter at hand. Pulling off the ribbon and then the paper that bound her gift she was soon ready to lift the lid of the box and reveal the specially chosen present that lie within. Her gasp was audible, though no-one was there to hear, as she revealed a necklace - silver in colour, but clearly having cost more than she and her father paid for rent, the heart shaped locket was set with a diamond in one corner and the word 'Always' was inscribed in swrling script across the surface.

Pulling it from the box, Veronica held it up to the light, tears running down her cheeks unchecked - she remembered. It was months since she and Logan had passed a jewellery store in town, and she'd gushed in a really uncharacteristic fashion over the beautiful piece of jewellery. She wasn't much for the fancy usually but the simply gorgeous locket had looked so beautiful in the store window. She'd said nothing about actually wanting to have it, only that she liked it and it was said in no way to drop a hint or anything. In all honesty, from that day to this Veronica truly hadn't thought about it, but now she would never forget.

That was the point of the locket it seemed, for her to never forget, she realised, as she opened up the locket and saw the pictures placed inside - one side was Lilly, the best friend she would love forever, and the other side was Logan, the guy she'd thought she would love forever. In her heart, Veronica knew, she would always love him, no matter what happened with her and Duncan. Logan mattered to her, and apparently she still mattered enough for him to remember to give her this Christmas gift that she couldn't really deserve after all that had happened.

Curling up on the couch with Back Up at her side and the locket clutched tight in her hand, Veronica cried for the loss of her best friend, and for the break-up that still stung even now. When the tears subsided, she knew what she had to do, what she most _wanted_ to do, and consequences be damned, she was going to do it too.

* * * * *

Logan couldn't sleep. There were various reasons why and all of them relevant and worthy of his current state of awake, but that didn't change the fact that he was tired and would rather be sleeping than lying there in his hotel suite staring at the ceiling. Too much in his head kept him alert, thinking about Lilly, and his father, and all that had happened with that, but also thinking about Veronica.

It hadn't occurred to Logan quite how much he loved Veronica Mars until it was too late. As kids they'd always got along, been good friends and all. When he'd started dating Lilly and she'd fallen for Duncan, perhaps their relationship hadn't stayed quite so strong, but it was there, they were always there. Last year they'd finally got close, really close, and Logan had realised it was what he'd always wanted. He loved her, plain and simple, and he'd told her so too. She'd never really said it back, but that never bothered him. He swore he could see in her eyes how she felt, just knew without the words being spoken.

When Veronica had the chance to go back to Duncan, his status as her brother proven false and his relationship with Meg over, Logan almost knew she'd do it, despite the fact he believed she loved him. Her life had been simpler dating Duncan, for the most part at least, and who wouldn't want a simple life? He tried to blame her for not sticking by him but he did understand why, even if he didn't want to. All he could do now was wish for a day in the future when maybe she'd realise the mistake she'd made.

A sudden knock on the main door made Logan jump from his thoughts. Sitting up in the bed, he flipped on the lamp with one hand, rubbing his eyes with the other as they adjusted to any light at all in the room. He couldn't imagine who would be at his door at this hour, unless... No, it was ridiculous to think it might be Veronica and yet it might just make sense. He didn't believe in magic, at least not enough to think that his want for her to be here would bring her to his door. Still, as Logan pulled on his dressing gown and wandered through the suite to the door, he just knew it was her, before he even called to ask and her voice replied 'It's me'.

Logan shouldn't have left that gift for her. He knew it as he took a deep breath, opened the door, and waited for the angry onslaught she had come to deliver herself. He really expected Veronica to take his head off for daring to presume she would want such a gift from him, her ex-boyfriend. She would call him an idiot for giving her something that only served to remind her of what she'd lost, and an arrogant ass for thinking he meant as much to her as Lilly ever could.

The surprise on Logan's face would have been a real picture if anyone had seen, because when he opened the door, fully bracing himself for a fight, he didn't get that at all. He was stunned to see Veronica's face was tear-stained and even more surprised when she threw herself into his embrace without a word and kissed him long and hard. Never one to miss out on an opportunity, Logan responded to her, wrapping his arms tight around her body and kissing her back, putting everything he felt for her into that one moment, just in case it was the only chance she would give him.

When they finally broke for air, it was hard to tell which of them was more stunned by the turn of events, though she had planned it and he had been a more than willing participant. It was only then, as he looked at her, taking in the sight and feel of her here with him, that Logan realised she was wearing the locket around her neck. Without speaking still, his fingers ran down the length of the chain and touched the silver heart where it lay against her skin.

"Thank you" Veronica said in a voice so soft she barely recognised it as her own.

She'd meant to say more, and it was unlike her to run to of words with such ease, but there was no more to say. She was just so grateful for the thoughtful gift he'd given her, for the clarity it had brought into her mind and heart that even Logan never could have realised it would achieve.

"Veronica" he began, not sure where to go next, despite the fact so many words and thoughts and such bobbled inside him, desperate to tell and show her all he felt, "I didn't do this to prove anything, to break up you and Duncan..." he told her, which was at least true.

There was no malice involved, no evil plan behind his gift. The locket he had bought months ago, within hours of her saying how much she liked it. It just seemed natural to put the photographs inside it, of Lilly who would always mean so much to both of them, and of himself whom he believed had meant just as much then.

"I know" she said immediately, nodding her head, "Logan, I'm so sorry how things turned out. We both did wrong but..."

"It's okay" he promised her, "It's the past now" he told her, trying not to look too heartbroken about it but feeling so all the same.

Veronica knew he was hurting, that the pain she'd put into his heart with her behaviour had hurt him just as much as she'd felt hurt by him. He'd made her life complicated and instead of standing by him and fighting against the badness, she'd chosen the easy way out.

Breaking up with Logan, getting back with Duncan, it was supposed to make things simpler, but Veronica knew she'd been a fool to think that would be true. Now things with Duncan were as strained if not more so than they had been between herself and Logan, and the worst of it was, her will to fight for her current relationship was even less than it had been with Logan. As she stood now, in her ex's arms, Veronica felt as comfortable and strong and right as she ever could, just as she had when she saw the locket he had bought for her. It was a true sense of belonging she had found, and she didn't want to lose it.

"I don't want you to be my past, Logan" she admitted, "I can't stand the thought of losing you from my life, I... I love you" she told him, albeit shakily, and barely given time to breathe before his lips descended on hers and they kissed again.

"You know I love you too" he promised her, the moment they parted, staring at each other with smiles curving their lips.

Of course it wasn't as simple as this, as standing here saying I love you and sharing kisses in the dark. She had a boyfriend, so much had happened, she couldn't just decide to abandon Duncan, they couldn't just fall back into the way things had been a few months before, though it would've been nice.

"I think I have to go" she said, the smile slipping from her face, "but... Logan..."

"It's okay" he told her, reading the worry in her eyes, "I'm not going to run and tell Duncan or anyone" he promised, "You just came to give me my Christmas present" he shrugged, knowing that letting her out of his arms would be painful as they kissed once more and then she forced herself out of his embrace.

As she went to the door to leave, the couple shared a long look and a smile that said this would all work out in the end. They had obstacles to overcome but what they'd shared in the space of a few moments proved their love was real and would conquer all.

"Merry Christmas, Logan" she said, fingers absently going to the locket around her neck as she finally left.

"Merry Christmas, Veronica" he echoed back, though she was already gone and probably didn't hear.

Logan couldn't help but smile as he closed the door behind her and leaned his back against it. She hadn't realised their so-called cover story was true. She really had brought him over a gift tonight. She loved him and had all but promised that one day things would work out for them. That was the only Christmas gift Logan Echolls could ever wish for.

- The End -


End file.
